Mille et un Délires
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Du graaaaaaand n'importe quoi ! De la guimauverie, nos ninjas préférés qui se transfoment en conteurs d'histoires, des scènes complètement stupides ? Approchez, approchez, voici le Bêtisier de Naruto ! XD (Un peu de NaruSasu aussi...
1. Niaiseries guimauvantes nulles à souhait

**Hey ! Bon ben comme le titre l'indique, les OS que je vais publier dans cette fiction vont être du gros n'importe nawak, du gros délire. Donc faut pas s'inquiéter c'est normal.**

 **D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées à me proposer, je suis toute ouïe XD**

* * *

 **I. Niaiseries guimauvantes nulles à souhait**

 _J'me baladais dans l'av'nue,_  
 _Misérable et inconnu,_  
 _Je laissais traîner mes pieds_  
 _Un peu déprimé._

 _Je rentrais au village_  
 _Fatigué, le visage grave._  
 _La douleur de ton absence_  
 _Perturbais mes sens._

 _Ô cruelle destinée,_  
 _palapalapa_  
 _J'ai envie d'crever_  
 _palapalapa_  
 _Au soleil, sous la pluie,_  
 _À midi ou à minuit,_  
 _Pouvez faire tout c'que vous voulez,_  
 _Moi je vais m'jeter._

 _Délaissé sous la pluie,_  
 _Abandonné de ses amis,_  
 _Je marchais sans but précis_  
 _Le cœur alourdis._  
 _Tu étais parti un soir,_  
 _Sans un mot, un au-revoir,_  
 _Me laissant seul dans le noir_  
 _Et mes cauchemars._

 _Ô cruelle destinée,_  
 _palapalapa_  
 _J'ai envie d'crever_  
 _palapalapa_  
 _Au soleil, sous la pluie,_  
 _À midi ou à minuit,_  
 _Pouvez faire tout c'que vous voulez,_  
 _Moi je vais m'jeter._

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé,_  
 _Je vais partir, te retrouver._  
 _Je ne me retournerai pas,_  
 _Personne ne m'retiendra._  
 _Je suis sorti du village,_  
 _Déterminé, le visage grave._  
 _J'te retrouverai un jour,_  
 _Mon amour..._

 _Ô cruelle destinée,_  
 _palapalapa_  
 _J'ai envie d'crever_  
 _palapalapa_  
 _Au soleil, sous la pluie,_  
 _À midi ou à minuit,_  
 _Pouvez dire c'que vous voulez,_  
 _Je t'aime Sasuke !_

Relevant les yeux du parchemin sur lequel les paroles avaient été griffonnées, le brun fixa son petit-ami, incrédule. Ce dernier était en face de lui, occupé à déballer leurs affaires pour les ranger correctement dans leur nouvelle maison. Naruto releva finalement la tête pour croiser le regard abyssal plein d'interrogations de son amant.

 **\- Ben quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **J'ai un truc sur le visage ?**

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son blond avec insistance. Ses cheveux en bataille qui semblaient absober le soleil et ses superbes yeux bleus, ses lèvres pleines et sa peau tannée. Son magnifique baka bien-aimé.

 **\- J'te cause Teme...** Soupira celui-ci en passant une main devant son visage, le sortant de sa contemplation.

Il lui tendit finalement le bout de parchemin qu'il avait dans les mains et ne manqua pas l'écarquillement des yeux de l'Uzumaki ni la lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie qui passa dans ceux-ci.

 **\- C'est vraiment toi qui as écris ça ?** Demanda alors Sasuke

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Un an après que tu sois parti je crois.**

 **\- Tu avais vraiment voulu mourir ?**

Naruto ne répondi pas mais plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amour. Oui. Sasuke fut pris de malaise et de honte mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, l'Uzumaki se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tandis que l'Uchiwa fondait sous les assaut de son amant, ce dernier mit le feu au parchemin sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

 **\- Pourquoi s'occuper du passé quand dans le présent on a un corps aussi plaisant et soumis rien que pour soi ?** Ricana Naruto, faisant rougir le dit soumis.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? ^^**


	2. Uchiwa romantiquement bourré

**FanFictionOP : Merci beaucoup ! ^_-**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Pas beaucoup plus intelligent que le premier mais bon... XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **II. Un Uchiwa romantiquement bourré à l'eau de rose ?**

Il faisait nuit à Konoha et la Lune éclairait les rues de ses rayons blafards. Alors que tous dormaient profondément, une silhouette marchait silencieusement dans les ombres de la nuit pour finalement s'arrêter sous une petite fenêtre. Sasuke- parce que c'est bien notre Uchiwa international- lança des petit caillou contre la vitre

 _ **Au clair de la Lune**_  
 _ **Mon p'tit Naruto**_  
 _ **Montre moi ton sourire**_  
 _ **Pour faire battre mon cœur**_  
 _ **Je m'en vais bientôt**_  
 _ **Je sens que j'me meurs**_  
 _ **Ouvre-moi ta fenêtre**_  
 _ **Et laisse moi t'aimer**_

Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre de la fenêtre et une voix grave et rauque de sommeil répondit de façon menaçante.

 _ **Au clair de la Lune**_  
 _ **Je vais te tuer**_  
 _ **J'essaye de dormir**_  
 _ **Arrêtes de m'faire chier**_  
 _ **Pauvre petit cœur**_  
 _ **Est-ce que t'as vu l'heure ?**_  
 _ **Ma fenêtre reste fermée**_  
 _ **N'essaye pas de monter**_

La fenêtre de l'appartement se referma avec fracas, laissant un Uchiwa penaud dans la rue. Il avait tout essayé pour se faire pardonner mais apparemment, même la petite chanson d'amour sous le balcon au clair de lune n'avait pas marché. Que devait-il faire pour que son petit-ami le laisse de nouveau l'approcher ?

Sasuke poussa un long, très long soupir en faisant demi tour.

La prochaine fois, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de dire que les ramens de Naruto étaient immondes...

* * *

 **C'était bien évidemment sur l'air de _Au clair de la Lune_ XD**

 **Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Ouai... Du grand n'importenawak ! ^_-**


	3. Saaaaaaaaaaaaas'keeeeeeeeeeeee !

**III. Saaaaaaaaaaaaas'keeeeeeeeeeeee !**

Au lycée de Konoha, dans une des salles de tortures communément appelées salle de classe :

 **\- Aaaaaaaaaaah... Sas'keeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! J'm'ennuie !** Gémit un petit blond à son voisin de table.

 **\- Hum.** Se contenta de répondre ce dernier sans quitter le document à étudier des yeux.

 **\- Saaaaaaaaaaaaas'keeeeeeeeeeeee...**

Le brun l'ignora et commença à écrire.

 **\- Saaaaaaaaaaaaas'keeeeeeeeeeeee !**

Son sourcil tiqua mais il retourna à sa lecture.

 **\- Sas'keeeeeeeeee !**

Sa main se crispa sur son stylo.

 **\- Saaaaas'keeeeeeeee !**

Une veine apparut sur son front.

Si il le redisait encore une fois...

 **\- Saaaaaaaaaaaaas'keeeeeeeeeeeee !**

 **\- Naruto, ta gueule.** Gronda finalement Sasuke d'une voix plus que glaciale.

 **\- Mais je m'ennuiiiiiie...**

 **\- Ben ennuis-toi en silence.**

 **\- Mais sinon je m'ennuie encore plus.**

 **\- Ben t'as qu'à travailler.**

 **\- Pas envie.**

Sasuke soupira de lassitude et reprit son analyse de document là où il l'avait laissé.

 **\- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose.**

 **\- C'est déjà ça. Tu progresses...** Dit son petit-ami d'une voix absente en retournant à sa feuille.

 **\- Saaas'...**

 **\- Naruto, si tu finis ce que tu es en train de dire, je te castre.** L'interrompit le brun d'une voix menaçante.

Le blond se tut et Sasuke soupira de contentement. Son petit-ami pouvait vraiment être très lourd parfois. Il l'observa bouder du coin de l'oeil avant de sourire doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon.

Après quelques minutes de silences durant lesquelles l'Uchiwa fut plongé dans son travail, il vit Naruto se pencher légèrement verss lui avec un visage sérieux. Trop sérieux. Sasuke voyait la connerie arriver grosse comme une maison. Et il avait raison.

 **\- Sas'ke ?**

 **\- Hn ?**

 **\- T'as de belles narines tu sais.**


	4. Le p'tit gros moche

**IV. Le p'tit gros moche**

\- " _Il était une fois un homme._

 _Il était petit._

 _Il était gros._

 _Il était moche._

 _Il avait tout pour lui quoi._

 _Il était tellement célèbre que dè qu'il sortait de chez lui, tous ceux qu'il croisait le huaient et lui lançaient de la nourriture._

 _Mais un jour il voulut changer et décida de partir, de voyager. Il était prêt à abandonner ses fans t sa célébrité pour cela._

 _Et c'est ce qu'il fit._

 _Un matin, le p'tit gros moche pri un sac avec le nécessaire et se mit en route de bonne humeur._

 _Il se rendit vite compte qu'il était connu même au-delà du village parce que partout où il allait on le huait et dès qu'il posait le pied dans un village quelqu'un criait : " **C'est le p'tit gros moche de village de Konoha !** " pour annoncer sa venue aux autres habitants._

 _Que c'était plaisant._

 _Puis un jour, alors qu'il se baladait en ville, flanants dans les rues marchandes, il décida de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements qui mettraient en valeur son corps sublime (notez le sarcasme)._

 _Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un magasin pour jeter un oeil aux marchandises, une vision des plus horribles et effrayantes lui apparut. Son coeur fragile ne put tenir le choc et s'arrêta, faisant crever le p'tit gros moche d'une crise cardiaque._

 _Il avait aperçu son reflet dans la vitrine..._

 _Le magasin devant lequel il mourrut fut condamner et jamais personne n'osa s'approcher de la dépouille tant ils étaient dégoûtés par cette vision laide et visqueuse._

 _Tant et si bien que la ville fut abandonnée par ses habitants à cause de l'odeur pestinentielle qui se dégageait du corps pourri._

 _Et voilà. Fin !_ "

 **\- C'est une histoire vraie ?** demanda une petite fille en frissonant.

 **\- Bien sûr.** Confirma le cônteur avant de murmurer d'une voix grave avec un air de conspirateur. **Malheureusement, les Hommes étant passablement mauvais en général, les Dieux décidèrent de les punirent en faisant apparaître un p'tit gros moche tous les 173 ans lors du 13ème mois !**

 **\- Oh non !** s'horrifia une autre petite en se cachant derrière un garçon de son âge qui prit un air grave et courageux en bombant le torse.

 **\- Y en a-t-il un en vie en ce moment ?** Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

 **\- Oui.** Répondit Naruto sur le même ton, ricnant intérieurement à sa future blague. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ces jeunes.

 **\- Savez-vous qui est-ce Naruto-sama ?** S'exclama un petit brun.

Leur ainé blond hocha la tête très sérieusement alors qu'intérieurement il était mort de rire. Il laissa le silence s'éterniser un petit peu pour dramatiser un peu la situation. Le cônteur en herbe n'avait toujours pas remarqué la silhouette dans son dos et ouvrit la bouche :

 **\- Sasuke Uchiwa.** Asséna-t-il mortellement sérieux.

Tous les petits se figèrent à la réponse et leurs yeux s'emplirent de terreur avant qu'ils ne partent en courant et en hurlant :

 **\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AU SECOURS ! LE P'TIT GROS MOCHE EST DE RETOUR !**

L'Uzumaki n'y tint plus et explosa de rire en se roulant par terre. C'était vraiment hilarant. Les gosses étaient vraiment naïfs, c'était tordant.

Mais son dos percuta une paire de jambes et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il perçut la légère aura meurtrière dans son dos. Le shinobi blonc blêmit violemment et n'osa plus faire le moindre geste. Une voix glaciale et doucereuse s'éleva alors, le faisant trembler d'apréhension :

 **\- Et bien Dobe, quand tu auras fini de raconter des conneries aux gosses tu viendras m'aider pour notre déménagement.**


	5. La petite petite petite princesse naine

**V. La petite petite petite petite princesse naine**

 **\- " Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, très très lointain, très très très lointain, très très très très lointain, très très très très tr...**

 **Bref un pays très loin.**

 **Ben il y avait une princesse.**

 **Une princesse magnifique dont la gentillesse et la beauté faisait fondre le plus dur des coeurs.**

 _ **Bon comme j'ai la flemme de la décrire, on va juste dire qu'elle était très belle et on passe direct à l'histoire.**_

 **Sauf qu'il y avait un problème. Parce qu'il y a toujours un problème.**

 _ **Ben oui, sinon il n'y aurait même pas d'histoire !**_

 **Alors voilà, la princesse était naine.**

 _ **Nan. Pas la maladie, elle était juste trèèèèès petite. Bien sûr que si c'est un problème !**_

 **Mais ses grands-parents voulant absolument la marier ne s'en préoccupaient pas et lui cherchaient un mari sans relâche.**

 _ **En fait ils voulaient juste se débarrasser d'elle et de son sale caractère mais bon, ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui dire ça.  
**_ _ **Ben non ! Voilà.**_

 **Et puis un jour, elle fut appelée dans la salle du trône où elle retrouva ses grands-parents et un jeune homme en face d'eux.**

\- Naruto, voici ton fiancé. **Annonça le Roi Jiraya à son enfant.**

 **Le fiancé était absolument superbe, un véritable dieu grec.**

 _ **Mais vous vous l'imaginez tout seul comme des grands parce que j'ai toujours autant la flemme de faire une quelconque description.  
** **Pensez juste au plus beau mec de la terre.  
** **C'est bon ?  
** **Ben c'est lui.**_

 **Le Prince _BIP_.**

 _ **Non, bien sûr que non. Il ne s'appelle pas BIP. C'est juste que c'est à vous de remplacer le BIP par le nom du mec de vos rêves comme ça il n'y aura pas de jaloux.**_

\- Naruto, tu baves. **Murmura la Reine Tsunade dans un soupir exaspéré**

 **Puis le Prince ouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix grave et basse, très séduisante :**

\- Mais t'es vraiment tout petit en fait Dobe !

 **Naruto le foudroya du regard et hurla de sa voix nasillarde et puissante :**

\- La ferme Teme ! Dobe toi-même !

\- Quelle répartie 'tite princesse.

 **Furieux, Naruto toutes les affaires de sa meilleure amie Sakura dessus sous les cris indignés de cette dernière. Puis il disparu dans les couloirs du château, furibond, le Prince Sasuke sur ses talons ( _Oui, je sais, je lui ai donné un nom. Et alors !? C'est MON histoire. JE fais ce que JE veux !_ ) avec la ferme intention de se venger. Sakura s'élança à son tour, un aura dangereuse autour d'elle et préparant ses poings voulant récupérer ses affaires et corriger ces deux abrutis par la même occasion.**

 **Dans la salle du trône, un grand et lourd silence planait alors que tous observaient la porte par laquelle ils étaient sortis avec désespoir.**

\- Kami-sama ! Et dire qu'ils allaient un jour devoir régner ensemble sur le royaume...

\- Ils vont frôler la Narutastrophe !

 **Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.**

 **À leurs côtés Kakashi et Iruka observaient la scène avec détachement, exaspérés par tant de gamineries.**

 **Quelle scène Sasukaliptique ! "**

\- Et voilà ! Mon histoire est finie !

\- STOP ! Arrêtes toi bon sang ! Tes jeux de mots sont nuls à chi...

\- Tu es vraiment un conteur pourri Kyubi... Ichibi est bien plus drôle que toi.

\- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE C'EST MOI LA PRINCESSE !?

\- Oh mais moi je te vois parfaitement en petite tenue de Princesse. C'est une très bonne idée ça. Oh oui, miam !

\- Y a des chambres pour ça les mecs...

\- Hey ! Je suis pas la grand-mère de ce gosse !

\- Avec Tsunade... Oh oui, avec Tsunade et sa poitrine... Belle poitrine... pouet pouet... Aaaaah... Belleuh...

\- Euh vous bavez Jiraya-sama...

\- Belleeeeeeeuh... Voui...

\- Dîtes-moi Kyubi-sama, est-ce que j'ai au moins réussi à mettre une bonne raclée à ces deux abrutis pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne faut jamais toucher à mes affaires ?


	6. Prendre des risques

**Coucou coucou bande de sales moches décérébrés ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
** **Bon, comme il m'arrive des trucs marrants dans ma vie et que j'adore écrire, j'aime bien écrire des petits moments marrants qui me sont arrivés. Parfois à mes dépends d'ailleurs.**

 **Enfin, voici un nouveau pitit OS dans _Mille et un délires_ qui est tiré d'une histoire vraie comme on dit !**

 **Merci à niak et Aldine5000 pour leurs review ! Moi aussi je rigole en les écrivant ^w^**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

Sasuke se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs du lycée en traînant des pieds. Il venait de se faire virer de cours parce que le professeur n'avait pas apprécié de se faire totalement ignorer par le jeune homme. C'est ainsi que l'Uchiwa se retrouva à traînasser dans les corridors déserts avec un air ennuyé au possible et les mains dans les poches.

Mais alors qu'il allait tourner à une intersection, une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue et des pas précipités se firent entendre :

\- **Sasuke !** L'interpellé se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui sa tête blonde préférée.

Il offrit un de ses rares sourires à son petit-ami et lui ouvrit rapidement les bras quand ce dernier quémanda un câlin.

\- **Naruto**

Il lui releva le menton et l'embrassa avec passion, appréciant les mains du plus petit dans ses cheveux bleu nuit.

\- **Tu n'as pas cours ?** Demanda le brun lorsqu'ils se furent détachés.

\- **Si.** Fut tout ce que répondit Naruto sans pour autant développer.

Sasuke n'insista pas, se contentant de dévorer des yeux son petit-ami qui avait les joues rosées, les yeux bleus pétillants et les lèvres encore rougies de leur précédent baiser. Il ne prit pas la parole ayant parfaitement compris que le garçon dans ses bras avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- **Sasuke... je...** Commença d'ailleurs celui-ci, sa main se crispant sur la chemise du brun.

Un petit silence s'étira entre eux sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse le moindre son. Sasuke baisa gentiment le front du blond pour l'encourager.

\- **J'ai décidé de prendre des risques...** Continua Naruto dans un murmure.

Sasuke se figea et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de la taille de l'Uzumaki. Ses yeux noirs cherchèrent à capter ceux bleus qui s'évertuaient à éviter de les croiser. Une chaleur soudaine et indescriptible se répandit en lui alors qu'un espoir fou naquit dans son esprit.

\- **De quels risques tu parles bébé ?** Le poussa-t-il à poursuivre en tentant de faire taire les émotions qui le submergeaient.

Naruto pris alors son courage à deux mains et releva résolument la tête pour se noyer dans les yeux charbons de Sasuke.

\- **J'ai décidé de faire la grande roue avec toi !**


End file.
